Forum:Percinnamon's Topic of Discussion
Thank you for making this topic, no idea why it wasn't working. Anyways, I wanted to discuss updating the Characters tab at the top of the wiki. Currently it seems kind of disorganized and doesn't follow a clear pattern (particularly the difference between "Other Students" and "Other"). It might be worth reevaluating which characters are included in this tab and where they are included. Additionally, I think the inclusion of a few new tabs could be beneficial. I propose, *Main Characters (As is) *Teachers (As is) *Other Students (Asuka Tanaka, Shuuichi Tsukamoto, Haruka Ogasawara, Kaori Nakaseko, Natsuki Nakagawa, Yuuko Yoshikawa) *Liz and the Blue Bird (Mizore Yoroizuka, Nozomi Kasaki, potentially Ririka Kenzaki) *Finale Oath (Or another title, I know the term for referencing this film is still not wholly clear) (Kanade Hisaishi, Mirei Suzuki, Satsuki Suzuki, Motomu Tsukinata) *Full List of Characters I feel as though Aoi Saitou, Riko Nagase, Takuya Gotou, and Mamiko Oumae are not as significant as the other characters on this list, and thus don't need to be there, although they could also be included at the expense of a quite long list, or another section of the tab. I would appreciate input on this suggestion. I also have another completely unrelated topic to discuss, but as I am currently unable to create new topics for an unknown reason, I will hijack this discussion. I was wondering whether or not we should begin creating articles for the new characters in the final two novels of the Sound! Euphonium series. I recognize that the Maya Kuroe article was removed, and am hesitant to recreate the article along with new ones before consulting everyone else. There are some decent reasons to not write these, such as the fact that it would require us to update the wiki to be aligned with Kumiko's third year, and that the anime adaptation for the novels has not been fully revealed. However, there has been information posted online about these characters, and more is coming out regularly. Sorry for being informal about this and including two points in one topic, but I hope you can understand why. I look forward to hearing everyone's input. Percinnamon (talk) 15:31, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :I think your ideas make sense. As for character articles, I think that every S!E character deserves its own page. Our wiki is not a Wikipedia, and we have no limitation on number of articles. As for "List of new members" article you've nominated for deletion, I support that. We can create new category for that purpose. --Frostvalor (talk) 08:24, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Agreed, I hadn't noticed that the top navigation was outdated so thanks for addressing it! I have added your proposal with just a slight change for the "Other Students" to "Supporting Characters". Creating pages for the new novel characters is a great idea too; the more information the better. I also support the deletion of the List of new members page as it would be more organizational, so I'll go ahead and transfer them into the full character list page. No need to apologize at all Percinnamon, we appreciate these discussions! — Yuji Otsutsuki 11:19, June 25, 2019 (UTC)